Shattered Promises
by WolfHuntressOfTheNight
Summary: I grabbed her paw, tears rolling down my cheeks. "I promise, I will never leave you sis." I said to her. She inclined her head slightly in a nod, smiling. And then...and then she was gone. I sobbed even harder, crying for hours about my lost sister and best friend (has some violence and gore, co-written by LunaOdin1234).
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CATS! I ONLY OWN OC'S! THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING!**_

 **Prologue**

 **Sisters**

 _(Naomi's POV)_

I heard voices in the darkness as I woke up. I opened and closed my mouth, realizing how dry my throat was.

"I think she's waking up." I heard a voice saying. It was a girl, maybe around my age. I was about thirteen at the time, turning fourteen soon.

"Good. She was asleep for a while. I was starting to get worried," said another voice. It was male this time. The age was almost unrecognizable, but I think he was around fifteen. I reached my hand up to rub my eyes and realized I wasn't where I was when I fell asleep.

 _Oh yeah, I didn't fall asleep. I got knocked out._ I thought. I moved my hand from underneath the quilt and rubbed my eyes. I took my glasses off and yawned. When I opened my eyes, the lights glared into my eyes for a moment, almost blinding. When my vision came back, I almost thought I was still dreaming.

I shrieked at the humanoid cat in front of me. She had tangerine colored fur and dark, glittering, obsidian colored eyes. She yelped when she saw me too, probably from me screaming when I saw her.

Another cat raced between us to stop us from screaming. He had silver fur with black paws and a black spot on his face. His tail was dark brown also. His eyes were kind and bottle green. "Daphne! Girl I don't know the name of! Stop screaming, I have very sensitive ears!"

Daphne abruptly stopped screaming and smiled sheepishly at him. "Sorry, Fife. I didn't mean to scream." She looked at her feet, guilty. I panted, afraid of the cats. I took off my glasses, cleaned them on my shirt (which was very dirty on its own), then put them on again. When I still saw the same sight, I backed off as far as I could go. Fife looked back at me and gasped.

"I am so sorry. We must have surprised you a little bit. I know it's not in the everyday schedule for a human to see a Jellicle cat." He smiled apologetically.

I felt my eyebrows knit together. "What-what's a Jellicle cat?" I stuttered, confused.

He rolled his eyes and turned to Daphne. She shrugged, giving him a look that meant to explain. He turned back to me, smiling. "Well, I'll explain to you. First of all, hi, my name is Fife. My girlfriend Daphne and I just saved your life."

"Um...thanks?" I said as more of a question than me thanking him. He nodded his head slightly.

"You're welcome. Now, I'll explain what a Jellicle cat is. A Jellicle cat is basically your everyday cat, although we have this ability to turn into humanoid cats. We can be normal cats if we want." He demonstrated by turning into a cat with the exact same patterns, but he looked like normal house cat. He turned into a Jellicle cat again, smiling. "We all have normal human owners too. Me and Daphne have the theory that cats who are born on nights of a full moon are Jellicle cats, because all full moons relate to a Jellicle moon. There is one night when the Jellicle moon does come out, and that's the summer solstice. Then a cat goes to the Heaviside lair, which is basically the cat version of what humans call heaven. Then they get reborn into a different cat.

"There's also the Jellicle Ball, which is the night when the Jellicle moon comes out. At the Jellicle Ball, cats dance and sing basically all night, choose who goes to the Heaviside lair, and then have the choice to become zombie Jellicle from staying up all night or sleeping for at least twenty two hours straight. We also can't be seen by any other humans, because they would want to kidnap us for science. At least, if we went into Jellicle form. You have to keep our secret. Got it?" He asked.

I blinked repeatedly to make sure I wasn't still asleep. _This all feels like some kind of strange nightmare._ I rubbed my eyes, and the humanoid cats were still standing in front of me.

"This makes no sense at all." I muttered, shaking my head. I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding, and nodded. "All right. I'll keep your secret."

He beamed at me. "Thank you so much...um, I don't know your name."

I stuck out my hand. "Naomi."

oOoOoOo

 _A Few Years Later…_

I tickled the tiny kitten under his chin as he giggled uncontrollably. I smiled at my newborn adoptive nephew/godchild. Daphne looked at her child, a proud parent looking at her son. Daphne had three kittens in the litter, two toms and a queen. One of them had his mother's fur and his father's eyes. The other boy had his father's fur and his mother's eyes. The queen had peach colored fur with dark brown splotches. Her eyes were bright yellow, the exact color of electric lightning sparkling through the air on a humid summer night. Oh, and all of them had their father's tail. Why? Who knows, but it sure was adorable!

Also, we had all taken off all jewelry and such around our necks for their collars. Daphne took off her collar and gave it to the queen, I took off my choker necklace and gave it to the tom who took after his dad, and Fife gave his collar to the one who looked more like his mother.

"What are you going to name him?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I guess we all get to choose a name, because there's exactly three of us."

She handed me the kitten with orange fur. "I think you should name him. He seems to like you the best."

I gently took the kitten into my arms, smiling at him. He giggled and looked at me with wide eyes. "I think I'm going to name him...Jasper. Yeah, Jasper's a nice name."

She looked at Fife, her husband. He was cradling the queen in his arms, beaming at his daughter. "What's her name?"

He looked up at us. "How about Brii?" He asked.

We all nodded, loving the name idea. "I like it."

We looked Daphne for the last name. "Have you chosen one?" We all asked.

She nodded. "What do you guys think of Cade?" We all nodded in agreement.

"I think it's perfect for him." Fife told her. She blushed as he took her paw in his. I smiled at the couple.

 _They're perfect together. It's a beautiful relationship they share honestly._ I looked at the husband and wife smiling together, and the three kittens playing and giggling.

 _I left my home because I didn't like my family. I thought I was giving up everything by running away from home._

 _But I'm glad I did. I may have lost my other family, but I gained this one. And we're going to stay that way forever._

 _Everything is perfect._

oOoOoOo

 _Three Months Later…_

I wiped the tears out of my eyes, cradling the adorable Cade in my arms. He looked up at me, interested in why I was crying so hard.

I stroked his beautiful silver and black fur. Just looking at him made me want to burst into tears. "I'm so sorry this happened to you Cade. You and your siblings. I promise, I'll be the best Godmother I can. You'll understand what happened someday." I assured him. H placed his right paw on my heart, as I sign of trust and love.

I sobbed and hugged the tiny kitten, the memory of my sister's death hitting me in the face again.

oOoOoOo

 _(Flashback, Five and a Half Hours Earlier…)_

 _I entered the room Daphne was in. She was in bed, I had insisted on it. She had felt horrible chest pains earlier and I told her she needed to lie down._

 _I felt Daphne's chest, and her heart rate was getting very slow. I panted, starting to get worried. I rushed around the room, trying everything I could to save her. Eventually, Daphne looked over at me, a sad look in her obsidian colored eyes._

" _Naomi." She whispered. "I'll be alright."_

" _No! No, don't leave me!" I shouted. "I don't want you to go! You're some of the only family I have!"_

 _Daphne started crying. "Naomi, please. I'll always be with you. Either that, or I'll be in the Heaviside layer, with Fife." She laughed, which made her chest rise up and down threateningly. She collapsed into a fit of coughing, and got panicked. She offered her paw out for me to take it. "Promise."_

 _I grabbed her paw, tears rolling down my cheeks. "I promise, I will never leave you sis." I said to her. She inclined her head slightly in a nod, smiling. And then...and then she was gone. I sobbed even harder, crying for hours about my lost sister and best friend._

oOoOoOo

 _(Back in the Present…)_

"She died of a broken heart." I explained to Cade, who probably couldn't even understand me. "She died because she loved your father too much. She got really upset after he got hit with that car, and she...well, let's just say she's probably having a fun time with him now. They'll be together forever, like they've always wanted to be." I wiped more tears away, which only brought new ones. "I guess they just couldn't stand another moment apart, huh Cade?" I told him. He giggled in response, and I burst into tears once more.

I stood, rubbing him on the head. "Alright Cade. Don't worry. I promise I won't let anything happen to you or your siblings."

oOoOoOo

 _Lots of Years Later…_

I tapped my pencil on the desk in my bedroom, studying the script. Ethan walked into my room, smiling. He looked over my shoulder to read the writing. He beamed when he saw what I part I had gotten.

"You got the principal?" He asked. I turned my wheelie chair around to look into his dark blue eyes. He also had dark brown hair which was always messy, making it look like he had just gotten out of bed.

I nodded, shrugging. "I wanted to find a way to surprise you. But I guess you did seem kind of surprised." He pulled me into a hug.

"That's amazing honey!" He shouted. I kissed him on the cheek, smiling. I heard my phone ringing and pulled away for a second.

"Aw, Macavity! Sorry Ethan, I've gotta take this." I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and realized what I had just said.

"What'd you just say?" He asked.

I cringed, closing my eyes. "It's...it's a made up word that I use instead of swearing or something…" I told him, shifting from side to side. I knew he could see the fearful look in my eyes.

"Naomi." He said sternly. "Please, why won't you tell me what you're hiding? You've _been_ hiding it the entire time we were married. I think you've been hiding it a lot longer than I think."

I heard the words slip out of my mouth. "I promises Daphne and Fife I wouldn't tell anybody about Jellicles, especially not a scienti-" I stopped, realizing what I said. "Forget about what I just said!"

He looked at me oddly. "What's a Jellicle?" He asked.

 _Darn it. This is why you don't marry somebody who graduated in science from Harvard._ I thought to myself, angry at what I had just said.

"They're...um...a kind of cat." I murmured.

"A...Jellicle cat?" He asked.

I nodded, sheepishly. My head shot up. "But they're harmless! Don't do anything to them!" I then heard myself telling him the basics about Jellicle cats. He seemed mesmerized by my claim about Jellicle cats. Halfway through explaining the Jellicle Ball, I stopped, realizing I had just told the Jellicle's secret.

 _And now he's gonna try to find them and do science experiments. He's going to hunt down all the Jellicles on Earth...and it'll be all my fault._

 **A/N**

 **That may have been the saddest thing I've ever typed. Or, at least, close to it. There may be one that's even more sad, but I deleted from the website I use to type my fanfics on. Well, I hope you all liked it. Also, just a warning, basically every other chapter is going to be emotional. Baylee comes up with most of the very saddening moments where you feel like you're breaking apart. Critique as much as you like, just don't swear or say anything inappropriate. This fanfic is the opposite of gas station bathrooms-clean!**

 **That's it for now, see you next time!**

 **Sayonara (Goodbye)!**

 **-Luna**


	2. The Following Morning

**WARNING: CHAPTER WRITTEN FOR CUTENESS AND FUN, NO OTHER REASON!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Following Morning**

 _(Cassandra's POV)_

I woke up the morning after the Jellicle Ball, yawning and rubbing my eyes. I noticed at least half of the cats were already up...by that, I mean the kittens were up. They were running around and playing, avoiding the passed out grownups as much as they could.

"Tag!" I heard Vicky yelled. Her bright white fur was turned orange and red, due to the beautiful sunrise. Her little sister Jemima giggled and cowered away from her older sister as Victoria placed her paw on their youngest sibling's shoulder. "You're it!" She cried, then running as far away as she could. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer looked at each other, panicked. Rumpleteazer solved the problem by stomping no her twin brother's tail and racing away.

"Ouch!" Mungo screamed. He rubbed his tail, only to find it was just a distraction to keep Rumple from getting caught by Jemima. Jemima burst out laughing and tagged her oldest sibling and only brother. He crossed his arms, glaring at Rumpleteazer.

"That's not fair!" He shouted, but then dashed after her.

I looked over to the side and burst out laughing. Pouncival, Carbucketty, and Mistoffelees were drawing on Misto's older brother Alonzo's face while he slept. Carbucketty saw me watching and yelped.

"ABORT! ABORT!" He cried, and all three of the toms flopped onto the ground to pretend that they were still sleeping, making me laugh even more. Alonzo woke up when he heard them screaming and opened his eyes.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"They drew on your face while you were sleeping." I informed my boyfriend, Alonzo. He wiped his paw on his forehead, and sure enough, it came back with Sharpie on it.

"Guys…" Alonzo said to the younger kits.

Pouncival sat up as fast as he could and shouted: "WE ARE THE MAKERS OF MUSIC! AND WE ARE THE DREAMERS OF DREAMS!", as if that solved everything. Misto and Carbucketty yanked him down afterwards, and Pounce closed his eyes once more to pretend to be sleeping. He even made fake snoring noise.

Very convincing Pouncival, very convincing.

Alonzo gave the three toms a strange look. "Um...okay?" He said as more of a question than a statement.

I pat him on the shoulder. "They're kittens. Let them have their fun."

The three kittens nodded, sitting up abruptly. I heard choruses of "YES! YES, LISTEN TO HER! SHE KNOWS WHAT SHE'S SAYING!" Then they all raced off to go draw on Tugger's and Munkustrap's faces, trying to come up with a perfect design.

I rolled my eyes at them, and then groaned when I saw who was waking up behind me. "Let's go, Alonzo."

"What do you mean 'Let's go, Alonzo'? Mom and Dad want you here today!" Exotica shouted, grabbing my arm.

"Mom and Dad aren't awake yet." I said to my bossy older sister.

She crossed her arms. "Well, they will be soon, and you have to stay here."

Alonzo came up with the best distraction ever for her at that moment. "Have you seen what Carbucketty, Misto, and Pouncival have drawn on your parents faces? It's quite beautiful." I sighed, relieved. _You're a lifesaver, Alonzo._ I thought. Exotica gasped and raced into our den. Me and Alonzo ran away, laughing hysterically.

"You should probably go wash this off your face though." I told him. Alonzo nodded in agreement. He couldn't see the drawing, but I don't think he would want hearts and rainbows, (with 'Misto Rulez!' written on his forehead) on his face all day. He dashed off into Tugger and Bomba's den. Tugger and Bomburalina are his adoptive parents. They adopted him and Misto after they were abandoned by their real father, Macavity.

Speaking of Macavity, Demeter was still pretty shaken from the previous night. Macavity had come during the Jellicle Ball, kidnapped Old Deuteronomy, and tried to kidnap Demeter. Demeter, who always was afraid of Macavity, was even more afraid of him now. She was really worried something was going to happen to Sillabub or Electra, her kittens, or Munkustrap, her husband. I looked over to the side, and saw Electra trying to help Sillabub escape. Demeter had fallen asleep hugging her two daughters, and Sillabub couldn't get out of her grip. Electra was pulling on her little sister's arm, trying to get her out of the hug their mother was crushing them in.

"Um...do you want some help with that?" I asked. Electra and Sillabub shook their heads in unison.

"I've got this." Electra lied, still pulling on Sillabub uselessly.

"I think we have to surgically remove me from her arm!" Silla shouted. Electra shushed her baby sister as Demeter stirred in her sleep.

Lettie gave up, and looked to me. "I guess I'm just going to leave her there. I'll ask Plato to do it or something. He's strong."

"And upset." I said, looking back at the tom. His heart was crushed from the previous night. Vicky had rejected him in the Jellicle Ball. She had...she loved somebody else I guess. Due to the sidelong glances she exchanged with Misto, we could all tell who it was. She and Mistoffelees were crushing on each other big time.

Plato noticed me staring and turned away. He walked off into his den so nobody could see him sulking. I turned away sheepishly, embarrassed that I was staring.

"Cassie!" I heard someone calling my nickname. I turned and saw Carbucketty ( who was Plato's youngest brother). "Do you think we should give Tugger vampire fangs or a unicorn horn?"

"Both!" I shouted to him. He nodded, looking at the rainbow sharpies in his paws, realizing how good of an idea it was.

"Yeah, I'll do that! We'll save the sparkly glitter one for Munkustrap! We're gonna make his fur golden and sparkly!" He proclaimed, running off to pull the prank. I nodded at the kitten dashing off. I almost got knocked over from behind as Mungojerrie chased Victoria, Vicky squealing as they did laps around the junkyard.

"Don't let him get me!" Vicky shouted, jumping into Misto's arms. Mungojerrie looked at them oddly and tagged Misto.

"Um...I guess you're both it!" He shouted. He ran off, leaving the two kittens behind. They shrugged and ran after the male half of the duo of master thieves.

I sighed looking at the junkyard. I sat down on the roof of the TSE car, watching the kittens run around and play. The first rays of sun were coming over the horizon, heating up the rusty old car. The warmth felt good and comforting in the early morning.

I heard the door of my den slamming closed, Exotica standing in the doorway, looking furious. She _hated_ being tricked. I slunk behind the TSE car, hiding from her. I slid behind Jenny and Skimble's den, not wanting to be seen by my older sister. I sighed, knowing I was finally out of sight from her. I was surprised when I noticed Tumblebrutus off to the side, reading a human copy of 'War and Peace'. He looked tiny compared to the already huge book.

"Um...I didn't know you liked to read." I said softly. Tumble looked up, surprised.

"Oh, sorry. Not many people find me in my reading spot!" He exclaimed.

I nodded. "Yeah. At the moment, I'm just trying to hide from Exotica." He patted me on the shoulder.

"Sibling stuff? Yeah, that's mostly why I come here too." He showed me his collection of big books. There was 'A Tale of Two Cities', 'Lord of the Rings', 'Moby Dick', 'The Alchemist', and 'Mockingjay' (apparently, he had already read the others in The Hunger Games series). I looked at the huge books, then the tiny kit, and then the huge books again. In human years, Tumblebrutus would be around ten or eleven. Those books were way too complex for him.

And yet, he could still understand them.

"Tumblebrutus, you may be savant." I told him.

He turned the page, smiling. "Thank you, Cassandra." He said politely.

I heard footsteps and saw a drowsy Etcetera running up the front of the TSE car. "You guys wanna play a game of kickball with us?" She asked, yawning. "I'm playing as soon as Pounce, Misto, and Bucketty are done drawing on the grownups faces." She smirked, snickering. "You should see the unicorn horn Misto drew on Tugger earlier. It's hot pink. He's playing tag with Jenny and Skimble's kids now. I think maybe if I don't get enough kittens to play with me, I'm just gonna play with them. They look like they're having fun."

Tumble shook his head. "Nah, I just want to read my books. Go on with with your roughhousing." He said. She looked at me expectantly, pleading for me to join the game.

I shrugged. "I'm not really a kickball kinda queen."

Cettie shrugged. "I like tag. It's fine guys. See ya' later guys!"

I scrambled over the side of the TSE car. "I'll still play tag though!" I called. Etcetera spun around, beaming. She hopped up and down, squealing. She grabbed my paw, leading me over to the other kittens running around. By then, Sillabub had gotten free from Demeter and was joining the fun with her sister. Pouncival and Carbucketty had started playing too, and Bucketty was trying to get Plato to play with us as well. I smirked when I saw Exotica in the distance, grumbling and glowering at me. She's my sister, and I love her and stuff, but she's **really** bossy and it's hilarious to see her angry.

Alonzo raced out of his den, almost falling on the his way. "Did I get it all?" He still had some magenta on his forehead from the hearts, and some orange and cyan from the rainbows. I wiped some of it off and nodded, grinning at him.

"I just got the last of it." I informed him. Suddenly, out of the blue, Misto and Vicky came racing up to us, tagged us, and dashed off in the other direction, stumbling over each other. I looked at Alonzo, who had almost collapsed from gigglies. The kittens running around and screaming whenever someone got tagged was hilarious. They all screeched and ran away from us as fast as they could. I looked to Alonzo, nodding. We took of in unison to catch the other kits.

oOoOoOo

 _(Naomi's POV)_

I went backstage unhappily, rubbing my arms as if I were cold. One of my friends and colleagues in acting walked up to me, concerned.

"What's up, Naomi?" Will asked. He brushed some of his dark brown hair out of his face, setting his drum sticks down on the amp next to him. He played as Freddie in the Broadway national tour of _School of Rock._

I shrugged. "Nothing much. I just feel a little...uneasy. That's it. You can go and hang out with your friends Will, it's cool." I told him, waving him away. I looked to see if anyone was watching. I then ducked into the bathroom, and looked at myself in the mirror.

I looked horrible. Ever since I had told Ethan about Jellicles, I hardly got any sleep. Performances weren't helping very much. Underneath the wig, my hair looked horrific, but the makeup people and wig people covered it up with the usual getup. I was a mess not just on the outside though. My guilty feelings tore me up inside. I knew the real reason why Ethan went on a 'business trip' to Europe.

And it wasn't for any of the lies he told me.

oOoOoOo

 _(Ethan's POV)_

I climbed off of my private jet. Yes, graduating from Harvard has made me a pretty famous scientist. I graduated from Harvard...the same class as Naomi.

I cringed at the thought of her. She was going to beat me up if she found out I went to England to get Jellicle cats. I didn't know where to look in America. I grew up in Europe. I knew my way around there much better.

I straightened my tie and headed into London, grinning deviously.

 **A/N**

 **And that, ladies and gentlemen, was what happens the day after the Jellicle Ball. The parents sleep all day, and they won't wake up even if the kids and yelling and playing and such (they must have** _ **really**_ **bad hearing). And also...I have a confession to make. This is based off of Baylee's fanfic. For those who don't know who Baylee is, she's my sister. I** **adored** **her idea of humans finding the Jellicles, and changed parts of it. But it's still based off of hers. I just wanted to give her some credit there. Also, I hope somebody is keeping track of the amount of times we say the word promise in this fanfiction. At the last chapter, I may do a reveal of how many times. It'll probably be in the fifties or sixties. Critique as much as you like, just don't swear or say anything inappropriate. This fanfic is the opposite of gas station bathrooms-clean!**

 **That's it for now, see you next time!**

 **Sayonara (Goodbye)!**

 **-Luna**


End file.
